Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a respiration apparatus and a method for operating a respiration apparatus and a respiration system and a method for operating a respiration system with at least one respiration apparatus. The respiration apparatus comprises at least one processor device and at least one apparatus software program. The respiration system comprises at least one respiration apparatus and at least one computer software program for an external computer to operate the respiration apparatus. The validities of the computer software, the apparatus software and the apparatus configuration are characterized in each case by at least one version. The versions are at least partially compared with one another in order to detect a version conflict.
Discussion of Background Information
Modern respiration apparatuses are normally operated with correspondingly adapted software solutions. As a result, for example, individually settable respiration modes or an automatic detection of respiratory disorders can be particularly effectively implemented. A software program for the respiration apparatus itself and a software program for an external computer from which the apparatus can be read and controlled are often provided. Moreover, a configuration file which, for example, specifies the reference values or limit values for the respiration parameters to be set for the respiration is often stored in the apparatuses.
A regular updating of the software is helpful or necessary in order to guarantee fault-free operation. However, incompatible versions of the individual software elements may be present as a result of updates of this type.
Specific functions, such as e.g. the setting or reading of the respiration apparatus via PC software, may no longer operate correctly as a result of incompatible versions of this type. Moreover, previous configurations or respiration settings may no longer be available and may have to be recreated as a result of the updating of software on the respiration apparatus or the computer, which in most cases is very costly. In very unfavorable cases, incompatible versions may even adversely affect the provision of the respiration.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have available a respiration apparatus and a respiration system and a method for operating a respiration apparatus and a respiration system with which a reliable operation can be guaranteed independently of software updates.